


felt at home.

by dvckqr



Category: deckerstar - Fandom
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvckqr/pseuds/dvckqr
Summary: Set in 2x16 (God Johnson) when Chloe went to meet Lucifer at the psychiatric hospital
Relationships: Deckerstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	felt at home.

Lucifer pov:

I was more confused than I had ever been.  
In a few days I broke the heart of the person most important to me and now a guy could be my father, perfect.  
I've never been good at managing my emotions, but right now I need to make sure chloe is okay.  
After her near death I disappeared and then returned married to an exotic dancer, focusing only on the fact that she was a gift, and not on her feelings, not on the feelings that she believes to be real.  
Breaking her heart makes me look like a monster. She has always been there for me, in fact now she has really come to this hospital to make sure that I am well.  
No one had ever done such a thing.   
-  
I was lost in my thoughts, not noticing that the detective was about to leave my room.  
"Chloe."  
"Yes?" she replied softly in her angelic voice.  
I didn't know for sure where to start, I just wanted her to know that I was deeply sorry for hurting her.  
"I'm sorry."  
It came out of my mouth, and without giving her time to answer, I went to her neck and hugged her so tightly that, for a moment, it seemed to hurt her.  
I'm not sure, due to too many emotions I was feeling, but I think I involuntarily started crying on the detective's shoulder.  
Obviously she (after an initial shock phase) returned my embrace, hugging me tightly around my waist. After some minutes, I walked away from her arms so I could look her in the face.  
" I'm sorry, chloe. I shouldn't went to Las Vegas and I shouldn't married with Candy, just no one ever cared about me like you are, and I was afraid I wasn't good enough for you. I went with her to try to make you think so that you could see the monster I am; but all of it made you feel bad, and I didn't want that.  
I'm sorry."  
I said this last phrase with tears in my eyes, which is strange since I almost never cry, especially in front of people.  
But at that moment I couldn't help myself anymore, I was really disappointed with what I had done. This time it was chloe who hugged me, and for the first time, I felt like someone was protecting me.  
I felt, for the first time, at home.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope you like it!  
> this took me a long, but anyway if you find grammar errors tell me, thanks <3


End file.
